X Factor Albania 39
X Factor Albania is a fan made national selection for Albania to find a song to represent in the 38th edition of the International Music Festival 39. This is the second time Albania have produced a mass selection for their entry. Josh McAllister to present the main show on RTSH for the fist time, Josh is also the Head of Delegation for Albania in the International Music Festival. The judges that will represent each category in the national selection are.... = Judges and Presenters = 8 users had applied to become a Judge this series, however only 4 got selected. Alex, Antony, Florian and Jake were the ones that got a place. HoD of Albania, Josh McAllister, will be the host of this season. = Selection Process = The audition phases were split into categories of Boys, Girls, Groups and the Over 28's. The first Category was the Groups, '''22 Girls competed for a place in the 4 chair challenge. The Second Category was the '''Boys, '''28 Groups competed for a place in the 4 chair challenge. The third category was the '''Girls. '''22 Boys competed for a place in the 4 chair challenge. The Fourth Category was the '''Over 28's. '''28 Over 28's competed for a place in the 4 chair challenge. As a new addition for this season, due to the increase in numbers for X Factor. HoD Josh McAllister has decided that he will pick an act to advance to the 4-chair Challenge if he/she doesn't advance in the audition process Live Auditions '''Table key : Eliminated :Episode 01 - Group Auditions Category battles The category battles are a new edition to X Factor Albania. The acts have to battle it out in their categories for places in the 4-chair Challenge. All acts have been spilt into groups of 3 and 4. If the acts are in a group of , then 1 act Qualifies. If an act is in the group of 4, then 2 will qualify to the next stage. 'Girls' Battle 1 Battle 2 Battle 3 Battle 4 Battle 5 Battle 6 'Boys' Battle 1 Battle 2 Battle 3 Battle 4 'Over 28's' Battle 1 Battle 2 Battle 3 Battle 4 Battle 5 'Groups' Battle 1 Battle 2 Battle 3 Battle 4 4 Chair Challenge It was announced on the 11 of April the judges categories, Jake got the''' Over 28's', Florian got the '''Girls', Alexandru got the Boys and Anthony got the Groups Wildcards As a plot-twist, The HoD of Albania, Josh gave each a judge a category in which they can pick 1 act to return. Florian got he Overs, Antony got the Boys, Jake got the Groups and Alex got the Girls The condition that came with the wildcards is that; during live show 1, the 4 acts with the lowest votes will be eliminated in the first week. = Finalists = : Winner : Runner-Up : Third Place : Live Shows Musical Guests Besa performed her Song 'Tatuazh Ne Zemer' in the Final. Results Summary Table key : Contestant did not face the public vote : Contestant was in the bottom two/three and had to sing again in the final showdown : Contestant was in the bottom three but received the fewest votes and was immediately eliminated : Contestant received the fewest public votes and was immediately eliminated : Winner/The act with the most votes per week : Runner-Up/The act with the second most votes per week : Third Place/The act with the third most votes per week Live Show Summary Week 01 (25/26 June) Theme - Participating Song Week 02 (27/28 June) Theme - Participating Song Judges' votes to eliminate *Alexandru: David - Thought Elgit had more potential *Antony: Elgit Doda - Went with gut decision *Florian: David - Went with act that could advance furthest *Jake: Elgit Doda - Personally liked David better Due to judges failing to reach a decision, the vote went to deadlock. David recieved the fewest votes and was eliminated. Week 03 (29/30 June) Theme - Participating Song Judges' votes to eliminate *Alexandru: NRG Band - Backed own act Ardian Bujupi *Antony: Ardian Bujupi - Backed own act NRG Band *Florian: NRG Band - Said that it was like a race between a Guinea pig and a horse *Jake: NRG Band - Went with gut feeling Week 04 (01/02 July) Theme - Participating Song Judges' votes to eliminate *Alexandru: Diona Fona - Backed own act, Elgit Doda *Antony: Diona Fona - Thought Elgit performed better in the sing-off *Florian: Elgit Doda - Backed own act, Diona Fona *Jake: Diona Fona - Went with his gut feeling. Week 05 (03/04 July) Theme - Participating Song For this live Show there will be a Bottom Three sing-off. Where 3 acts will face of and the judges decide who to save, the act with the most votes to save will be safe and through. However the other 2 will either have to face Deadlock or get more votes than the other. Judges' votes to send through to the Top 10 *Alexandru: Elgit Doda - Thought Elgit had the better sing-off *Antony: Rezarta Smaja - Thought Rezarta could progress the furthest in the competition *Florian: Elgit Doda - Backed Elgit from the start. *Jake: Rezarta Smaja - Backed own act, and thought she nailed the sing-off. Due to Rezarta and Elgit getting 2 votes each and Endri not getting any, they went through to the next round. Week 06 (05/06 July) Theme - Participating Song Judges' votes to eliminate *Alexandru: Gerta & John Van Ride - Backed own act, Elgit Doda *Antony: Elgit Doda - Backed own act, Gerta & John Van Ride *Florian: Gerta & John Van Ride- Preferred Elgit Doda *Jake: Gerta & John Van Ride - Thought Elgit could last longer. Week 07 (07/08 July) Theme - Participating Song Judges' votes to eliminate *Alexandru: Gugu - Backed own act, Stanaj *Antony: Stanaj - Personally liked Gugu's style *Florian: Stanaj - Thought Gugu needed the money and fame *Jake: Gugu - Thought Stanaj could advance further With the judges failing to come to a decision, the vote went to deadlock, Gugu received the fewest votes and was eliminated Week 08 (09/10 July) Theme - Participating Song Judges' votes to eliminate *Alexandru: Rezarta Smaja - Preferred TUNA *Antony: TUNA - Thought Rezarta had better sing-off. *Florian: Rezarta Smaja - Preferred *Jake: Rezarta Smaja - Preferred Rezarta Week 09 Quarter Final (11/12 July) Theme - Participating Song Judges' votes to eliminate *Alexandru: TUNA - Backed own act, Stanaj *Antony: TUNA - Thought Stanaj had better sing-off *Florian: TUNA - Went with gut feeling *Jake: Stanaj - Backed own act, TUNA Week 10 Semi Final (13/14 July) Theme - Participating Song Judges' votes to send through to the Final *Alexandru: Ronela Hajati - Preffered that type of music *Antony: Ronela Hajati - Had the most potential to give Albania a good score in IMFA *Florian: Ronela Hajati - Preffered Ronela's style *Jake: Ronela Hajati - Although Juliana is in his category, he thinks that Ronela will be able to succeed in IMF than Juliana but congrulates her in how far she has come. Week 11 Final (15/16 May) Part 1 Theme - Participating Song Part 2 Theme - Participating Song